


Baked

by Lukenthius



Series: Harry Potter OneShots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, High Snape, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Mentally Scaring First Years, Potions Accident, Underage Sex, Virgin Harry, depends how you look at it, maybe rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukenthius/pseuds/Lukenthius
Summary: An accident in a Third Year class leaves Snape unfit for work, as his fifth year class finds out.It turns out Snape is kind of funny when he's high as a kite.





	Baked

Harry walked into the potions classroom with Ron and Hermione. They sat at their usual table right as Snape’s office door slammed open. Everyone stared in shock as Snape _stumbled_ into the room and almost crashed into his desk, barely managing to catch himself.

The man swayed slightly and stood up straight. He turned around and pointed towards the class. “Shut the fuck down and sit up... wait... fuck.” He walked around the desk and flopped into his chair. “Ugh... words...” he turned around to look at the board. “Does anyone else see the platypus?”

Harry tilted his head. “No Sir. The board is blank.”

“Fuck.” Snape turned back around and fell off his chair. There was a moment of shuffling before Snape appeared back above his desk and sat heavily in his chair. “Right... lesson plan... here somewhere...”

Harry got out of his chair and walked over, helping to look for the lesson plan. “Are you alright, sir?”

Snape blinked owlishly up at him for a moment. “I am... so... baked right now... I am only... thirty percent sure you’re actually real...”

Harry lifted an eyebrow. “Why are you baked?”

Snape coughed. “Third years... botched potion... entire class in the hospital wing but I’ve got to teach you lot so,” he swung both arms out wide. “Here I am!” he fell sideways off his chair.

Harry stepped around the desk and helped Snape back up into his chair. He looked over the desk and finally managed to find the lesson plan. “Your desk is a mess, sir.”

“So’s ya face.”

Malfoy laughed. “He’s told you, Potter!”

Snape looked over at Malfoy. “Shut the fuck up, you whiny, spoiled, ferret faced snot. No one wants to hear you speak. Do us all a favour and no more talking.” Snape wiggled a finger at him, slouching over his desk as he did so.

Harry looked at Malfoy for a moment before turning back to Snape. “Go to sleep Sir.”

Snape made some kind of groan before face planting his desk. Within seconds he was snoring.

Harry shook his head and looked at the lesson plan. “Right, so. Today we were supposed to be brewing the Wiggenweld Potion but I think he’d kill us if we brewed with him like this. The homework for today is three feet on the Wiggenweld.”

Harry turned and a flick of his wand had the homework written on the board.

“We may as well use this class time to do that.”

He put the paper back on Snape’s desk, meeting the man’s glazed eyes as he looked up from where he had buried his face in some papers. As Harry walked back to his seat Snape called out from behind.

“Mr Potter? Have I ever told you... that you have a gorgeous arse?”

Harry stood stock still in the middle of the room. “No. No I don’t believe you have. But thank you for the complement.”

“Can I fuck you?”

“No you may not.”

Snape groaned again and buried his face in the crook of one arm, falling back to sleep. By the end of the class everyone had finished their homework and was sitting, chatting quietly to each other. The bell rang and Harry moved up the Gryffindor side of the classroom, collecting the completed homework. He raised an eyebrow at Neville’s five feet and smiled when the boy blushed.

He nodded at Zabini as the boy joined him at Snape’s desk with the Slytherin’s homework.

Harry looked Snape over before picking up the lesson plan off the desk. “Tsk. He has three more classes today.” He passed the lesson plan to Zabini who looked it over.

Zabini narrowed his lips and hummed slightly. “You and me stay?”

Harry looked the boy over. “Alright.” He turned around. “Mia, Ron, tell McGonagall I’m helping Snape out today, yeah?” Ron and Hermione nodded.

Zabini looked over at Nott who nodded in turn.

The bell rang and everyone filed out of the classroom.

Harry looked at Zabini. “Hi. My name’s Harry. I don’t believe we’ve met before.”

Zabini smirked. “Well met, Harry. Name’s Blaise.”

Harry smirked and stepped around the desk, shifting papers around into more orderly piles. Zabini meanwhile moved around the room, setting up the cauldrons and work stations. “It’s only first years next right? We can manage them.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. The Puffs and Ravens. You take the Ravens I’ll take the Puffs?”

Zabini nodded. “Sure. Simple wart remover right?”

“Yup.”

Harry and Zabini made casual conversation as they pottered about the room, setting it up. Harry moved Snape to a bench at the back of the room and lay him down, draping the large blanket used for putting out large fires over him.

“Let’s hope none of the firsties set fire to the class room.”

Zabini chuckled from the cupboard where he was getting the supplies.

A few moments later Harry walked over to the door and let the First years in. “Come on, Take your seats.” When all the little ones had sat down Harry walked to the front of the room. “Welcome to potions. I am Temporary Assistant Professor Potter, this is Temporary Assistant Professor Zabini. We will be taking over for Professor Snape today.”

Zabini stepped forward slightly from where he was standing next to Harry. “Don’t think this means we will go easy on you. Potions are dangerous and I won’t have you all hurting yourself or each other because you weren’t paying attention.”

Harry nodded. “Exactly. Now, while we may not be as harsh as Professor Snape we won’t tolerate any of you messing around. So, Books out.” He turned and flicked his wand at the board, the ingredients list appearing. “Once you’ve found the correct page please raise your hand.” There was a few moments of frantic page turning before one of the ravens lifted his hand.

“Is it the Wart Remover?”

Zabini nodded. “That it is. Very good. Page 53.” There was more page turning. “Alright. Since a Raven was the first to guess, Ravenclaw, you go get your ingredients first.” There was a moment of shuffling and a bit of shoving as the Ravens all tried to get the ingredients before they were sat back at their tables and the Badgers were allowed to get their ingredients.

Harry looked them over. “Now, everyone give the instructions a quick once over. Is there anything you need to take notice of?”

Everyone looked confused for a moment as they read the instructions before a super short badger at the back raised their hand. Harry pointed to him. “Um... we have to take the cauldron off the fire before we add the last two ingredients.”

Harry nodded. “Excellent. Now, does anyone know why this is?” there was a bit of shrugging and nervous looking around before Harry smirked. “No one? Never mind. You can look it up for homework. Now, once you are all sure of the process, you may begin.”

The lesson progressed quickly and with both Harry and Blaise walking around the room correcting preparation mistakes the entire class ended up making a surprisingly passable attempt at the potion.

Once everyone had bottled up a sample and labelled it, Harry and Blaise looked over a few of them. Three Ravens and two badgers had managed to brew a perfect potion as far as they could tell.

Harry and Blaise silently conferred over each one before deciding to bottle the entire batch. They kept each batch separate in a labelled box. “Now, if professor Snape sais you’ve done this as perfectly as we think you have, you may be allowed to keep some of these, while the rest will be given to Madam Pomfrey.”

The students in question practically glowed under the praise. Harry assigned them the homework, getting them to write down the points they were supposed to cover before dismissing them just as the bell rang.

Snape fell off the bench.

Harry and Blaise helped him back onto it and he looked them both over, still completely stoned. “Hello... wazup?”

Harry smiled. “Your first year class is over Sir. They did rather well, all things considering.”

Blaise nodded. “No explosions, no note passing, no unnecessary gossip and whispering.”

Snape nodded. “Aright... fuck, I’m hard...”

Harry and Blaise both blushed and turned around as Snape began to grope himself through his trousers. Blaise coughed. “I’m going to check on the ingredients cupboard.”

“I think I’ll join you.” Harry added, following Blaise towards the cupboard.

“Immobulous.”

They both froze suddenly and Harry swallowed, trying to get his legs to move. There was a loud shuffling before the sound of bare feet on stone and Harry felt something heavy against his back. It nearly unbalanced him but a pair of arms wrapped around him. Harry swallowed again, noticing the lack of clothing on those arms. “P-professor?”

Snape let go and walked around him, smiling drunkenly down at him. Harry flushed looking over his very naked, very aroused (and admittedly kind of hot) Professor. Any other thoughts flew from his mind as the man dropped to his knees and momentarily fumbled with Harry’s belt before yanking his trousers down, boxers and all. “Wait! Stop!” The man stared hungrily at Harry’s prick, one hand flying down to continue stroking his own swollen, dripping member. His other hand finally managed to pulled Harry’s trousers and boxers down and grabbed a hold of Harry’s flaccid cock, pulling it towards his mouth before he swallowed the head.

Harry gasped and closed his eyes. “Professor... stop, please.” He opened his eyes again and glanced down as best he could (thankfully he walked with his head slightly lowered) and watched the man happily sucking him like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted. Harry tried his hardest to not let any of the sounds he so desperately wanted to make out.

He’d barely ever wanked, having more important things to focus on, and now someone was sucking him off?

It didn’t matter that it was professor Snape, or that Harry was kind of scared right now, or that he didn’t want his first time to be with his drugged up potions teacher who was so enthusiastically swallowing him to the root.

It felt _so_ good.

The noises Snape was making weren’t helping either. The man was slurping away and the occasional hums and moans he made went straight trough him. He couldn’t hold back the quiet moans, gasps and whimpers that escaped him, in between his pleading the professor to stop.

Harry had never been so embarrassed before. He was already harder then he’d ever been before and he could feel pre-cum oozing from his prick, the taste clearly exciting Snape more. And Blaise was right there in front of him, trembling, despite being immobilised.

Harry thought he was just about to cum when finally Snape slid off him with a slick pop letting a gasp.

Harry looked down pleadingly. “Don’t do this, sir. Please. Stop.”

Snape groaned low. “Want you...” he stood up and Harry was able to see the man’s cock which was now purple with need, pre-cum dripping in a steady flow from the engorged head. It looked kind of painful. Harry couldn’t imagine being that aroused and _not_ doing anything he could to finish.

He whimpered as Snape grabbed at his clothes, tearing the buttons right off as he pulled it apart. Harry closed his eyes, embarrassed to see himself naked and hard. He bit back a scream as Snape carefully lowered him to the ground.

“Want you so bad...” the man nuzzled his belly.

Harry whimpered and began begging the man not to. Snape carefully positioned Harry’s legs, and crawled between them. He grabbed Harry’s head and tilted it up, dragging him in for a deep kiss. Harry whimpered into the man’s mouth, part it fear, part in arousal at the taste of his pre-cum in the man’s mouth.

Snape pulled back and Harry closed his eyes, bracing himself for the pain when he felt Snape moving above him and suddenly his cock was engulfed in a tight, hot, spasming grip. He screamed, in equal parts shock and pleasure snapping his eyes open to see Snape sat firmly on top of him, head thrown back, face twisted in pleasure.

The man’s dark eyes were half lidded, his lashes fluttering slightly. His mouth was opened in a slack jawed expression of pleasure, drool and cum coving his chin, lips swollen and red, cheeks flushed. He has panting heavily, a deep moan coming from within his chest as he shifted his arse, eyes closing at the feeling of Harry’s cock shifting inside him.

Harry whimpered as his cock firmed further, having deflated slightly in his fear. The man looked so completely sinful right now. He was not conventionally handsome but _fuck_ he looked so sexy. Snape ran a hand down his own chest, firmly gripping his cock and stroking it, letting out another obscene moan. Who knew the man was so vocal. His hips gave a tiny, experimental trust. He wriggled a little and moved again.

Harry whimpered again, the feeling was so intense. It was like nothing he’d ever imagined, even in his wildest dreams. Within moments Snape was bouncing up and down on top of him, impaling himself. He let go of his cock to hold onto Harry’s knees, trusting down harder and faster.

Harry moaned and closed his eyes, as he felt his climax rush through him.

He lay, panting, while Snape continued to bounce, purple swollen cock bouncing in time with his trusts, slapping them both. Harry let out a high pitched keening sound as the feeling of the man bouncing on him, the sight of that massive, swollen flesh bobbing in time, caused his oversensitive cock to swell back up in no time.

Snape shifted position slightly and Harry felt his cock hit something inside the man, who immediately arched further backwards, almost screaming in pleasure, his cock desperately spurting more pre-cum. The man heisted for barely a second before slamming himself down, desperately seeking to hit that spot again.

Harry couldn’t help the noises he was making now, loud moans as gasps spilling from him.

It wasn’t long before Snape shuddered and screamed, pearly white cum spilling from him in waves. Harry had barely a second to admire the sight of his face, twisted in rapturous pleasure before he came, the tight spasming of the man’s arse gripping him, milking every last drop of cum from him.

Harry opened his eyes weakly. He groaned at the weight of the man on top of him and tried to move, finding himself still immobilised. He sighed, settling for blowing in the man’s ear in the hopes of getting him to move.

Snape eventually rolled off of him and lay on the floor beside him, panting heavily. He rolled over slightly and curled up against Harry’s side. “So good... hmmm Harry...”

Harry swallowed, “sir,” he coughed to clear his throat, surprised at how hoarse his voice was. “Sir, let go of the spell.”

Snape mumbled something into his shoulder and Harry felt the magic holding him vanish.

A thud and whimper reminded him that they were not alone in the room. Harry sat up, intending to ask Blaise how he was when he spotted the red all over his stomach. He looked around and noticed, with a little bit of smug satisfaction, that it was coming from Snape’s ass along with a large amount of his cum. “That’s a lot of blood...” he muttered.

Blaise let out a high pitched keen and vomited all over the floor.

Harry frowned sadly and summoned his wand, casting several cleaning and freshening charms. He stood up, his legs wobbling worryingly, and pulled his boxers and trousers up from where they’d been gathered at his ankles, trapped by his shoes.

He stepped over to Blaise and crouched down, placing a hand on the boy’s back. “Blaise?”

The boy whimpered and turned, wrapping his arms around Harry and burying his face in his chest. “I’m sorry. I tried to break the spell but I couldn’t.”

Harry awkwardly rubbed the older boy’s back. “Um... it’s okay...”

Blaise shook his head, his breath hitching a little. They sat together in silence for a few minutes, Harry keeping half an eye on Snape to make sure he didn’t wake up. Eventually Blaise pulled away and took a deep, steadying breath. “Sorry...” he rubbed a hand over his face, as if he could wipe away what had just happened.

Harry shook his head. “It’s fine. His magic was too strong. If I couldn’t break out of it, you couldn’t. I have more magic than Snape, so I should have been able to break out of his spell easily but I couldn’t.” He flushed slightly, more for the fact that he hadn’t even thought to use magic to break the spell than for what happened. “I’ll clean him up and get him back on the bench. You go clean yourself up.”

Blaise gave him an unreadable look. “You sure? I can deal with him if you want.”

Harry shook his head. “It’s fine. I can manage.” He stood up, succeeding on the second attempt when his legs gave out under him the first time.

Blaise glanced over at Snape and drew in a hissing breath.

Harry followed his gaze and looked at the little bit of bloody semen leaking from Snape’s swollen red arse. “Hmmm.”

Blaise shook his head slightly. “You... topped?”

Harry shook his head. “Well, since I was immobilised... it was more him using me as a dildo than anything else.” Both of them make a chocked sound at that. Harry in disbelief at having said something like that while Blaise was still disturbed by the whole situation.

Blaise cleared his throat. “Y-you’ll be alright?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. Yeah. I’m fine.” He picked up his wand and stunned the man for good measure and walking over to where he left his clothes. It took a little while to get the man dressed as well as fix his own clothes from the damage Snape had done in his haste to get him undressed. He placed the man on the bench with the blanket again, sticking him in a full body bind to be on the safe side.

Blaise came back in from the bathroom attached to the classroom and Harry went in. Despite the cleaning charms he felt filthy so he stripped off and had a brisk shower, thankful that the potions classroom had one in case of an emergency.

He spelled himself dry and looked in the mirror, casting a few healing charms to get rid of his kiss swollen lips and the bites and hickeys that he couldn’t for the life of him remember happening.

He stepped back out of the bathroom and looked towards where Blaise was setting up. “Hey, Zabini.” The boy turned to face him. “This. Never. Happened.”

Blaise coughed. “Agreed.”

Harry nodded. “Who’s next?”

Blaise looked at the lesson plan. “We’ve got fifteen minutes left of lunch, then Seventh years.”

Harry nodded. “Not much for us to do then?”

Blaise nodded. “Yeah. We just have to keep an eye out but they will know what they’re doing.”

Harry called Dobby and ordered food for himself and Blaise, thinking it would be best to eat in here where they could keep an eye on Snape.

After lunch the Seventh years walked in and after a quick explanation they were settled down working while Blaise and Harry got on with some of their own work. Part way through the lesson Snape woke up and started ranting about things that made no sense whatsoever.

After a few moments of this he suddenly cried out. “Harry! Harry!”

“Yes sir?”

“If a penguin had to take the queen to the prom would a clown sausage?”

Harry was silent for a moment. “What?”

“But would a clown sausage though?” the man seemed almost frantic.

“Um... yes sir, a clown would sausage...”

Snape seemed to relax and smiled. “Knew it.” There was quiet chuckling from around the room.

Harry smirked at them. “And this is why we don’t botch potions.”

Snape started mumbling again. “There was a cookie that went down the street to visit the grandmother’s house but the woodsman cut the wolf in half so the crocodile ate the children and the butterscotch and the monkey played tuba scuba diving hippopopopomamans but white and fluffy like clouds with legs that milk knife and butter sausage.”

Harry was barely fighting back his laughter as Snape went on, making progressively less sense. Some tings Harry was abstractly able to put together but most of it was completely unrelated.

At the end of the class the seventh years packed up their potions and Harry told them the homework. They filed out silently, only the occasional glare to the Slytherins from the one Gryffindor in the group.

The Final group was second year Gryffindor and Slytherins, and thankfully Snape had fallen back to sleep by that point. Harry took the Lions while Blaise took the Snakes and somehow managed to get them to behave for the duration of the class. In the end, almost half the class managed to brew decent potions and Harry and Blaise told them again about them being used in the hospital wing if they were good enough.

Once the class had filled out and the room was cleaned up Harry and Blaise stood, staring at Snape. Harry sighed. “So... what do we do with him?”

Blaise shrugged. “No clue. We can’t leave him here.”

Harry nodded. “I don’t know where to take him though...”

Blaise shrugged. “At least into his office?”

Harry nodded they both took an arm, lifting him up and dragging him into his office. “Oh, look, his private quarters.” Harry pointed to an open door. They dragged the man through and dragged him into his bedroom. Harry climbed onto the bed to pull Snape into the recovery position on the sheets when the man woke up again. “Hello beautiful.” He slurred, smiling drunkenly again and crawled towards Harry on the bed.

Suddenly he stiffened and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he flopped down unconscious to reveal Blaise behind him, wand drawn.

Harry sighed. “Thanks Blaise.”

He nodded. “No problem.” They both stared down at the man as Harry moved him into the recovery position again. “Why do you make him lie like that?”

Harry looked up at him. “It’s called the recovery position. It keeps his airways open so he won’t suffocate and his face is tilted downwards so if he throws up he won’t choke on his own sick and die. I learned it my old primary school.”

Blaise grimaced and nodded. “Right. Too much information. I’m going to leave now. You going to be okay?”

Harry waved him off. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’ll have my house elf keep an eye on him while I supervise the detentions Snape has today, unless you want to do that?”

Blaise shook his head. “No. Have fun though. I’ll let the professors know detentions as usual.”

Harry nodded and stared at Snape as Blaise left. He sighed and climbed off the bed. He walked into the sitting room and took a proper look around. The room was cosier than he was expecting, deep brown and earthen tones, rather than the green he expected. There was a table with two dining chairs over to one side, two plush looking chairs in front of the fireplace at a right angle from each other with a small table delicately positioned between them. The rug beneath the chairs was a thick, plush looking rug, a slightly darker shade of brown than the chairs.

He sat at the dining table and called for Dobby to bring him something to eat as he likely wouldn’t make it to dinner. When the enthusiastic elf returned Harry asked him to keep an eye on Professor Snape and not let the man out of his private rooms should he wake.

After quickly eating his food Harry went out to Snape’s office and looked over the papers on his desk. Not finding what he was looking for he searched the classroom and found it. Two Third Year Gryffindors had detention for throwing ingredients across the classroom. The detention sheet was automatically updated, Remus had told him once, so since the boys were still on it then it must have been the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws that had caused the incident that morning.

Harry thought for a moment before looking over the bookshelf in the classroom. Not finding anything suitable he looked over the books in the office and then into the man’s quarters. He easily found the books there as they seemed to be arranged by subject, then genre. He pulled out two books and took them over to the chair, flicking through them and finding the pages he was looking for.

He closed them both and carried them into the classroom, sitting at Snape’s desk. He looked over the mess of papers and set to organising it while he waited. It was half an hour past the time the boys were due when they finally strolled in. Harry didn’t look up. “Sit.” He pointed to the front table. He peeked through his lashes and watched the boys saunter down the aisle and casually sit, both at the same table. “There if you please, Mr Mathews.” One of the boys huffed and moved to the other table. “You are half an hour late. Anything to say?”

Crombie snorted. “It’s not like this is a proper detention.”

Harry’s head snapped up and he glared at the boy. “ _Not a proper detention_.” He hissed, almost slipping into Parseltongue. He smirked. “Well, I was going to just have you scrub those cauldrons but, if you insist on this not being a... _proper detention..._ then you’ll have to do something else.” He picked up the two books and dropped them on the desks in front of the boys. A flick of his wrist had a pile of parchment, a quill and an inkwell in front of them both. “Start from page twenty three,” he pointed at the book he gave Mathews, “And fifteen,” he pointed at Crombie’s “copy it out, word for word, legibly, until I say stop. Got it?”

The boys glared but nodded, opening the books.

Harry moved back to organising Snape’s desk, really it was a wonder the man could ever find anything here. Once finished he simply sat back and watched the two boys. Crombie was the first one to get to a picture. He gagged and turned his head. Harry conjured a bucket next to the boy who glanced back at the book again before leaning over and heaving into the bucket. Once he stopped Harry glanced at him again from where he was pretending to read a homework assignment. “Keep copying, Mr Crombie.”

The boy looked at him horrified. “Why are we copying this?”

Harry locked eyes with the boy. “You thought it would be a good idea to throw an ingredient across a room into someone else’s potion. Those books are simply warning people of the consequences of adding the wrong ingredient at the wrong time, or experimenting with potions they don’t understand. Anything in those books could have easily happened to you or your classmates. Keep copying.”

The boy looked defiant for a second but the look on Harry’s face must have persuaded him different as he bit his lip and ducked his head, going back to copying the book out.

Mathews got his first picture on the next page and was likewise supplied with a bucket.

They carried on copying for almost an hour longer before Harry stopped them both and beckoned them over, telling them to bring the books. He took the books off the boys and looked down at their tear stained faces. “Now, have you both learned your lesson?”

They both nodded and Harry wrapped an arm around each of them, drawing them into an awkward hug. “I didn’t want to have to do that but you boys need to know just how dangerous something like that was. I don’t want you getting hurt, or worse. Now promise me there will be no more throwing things in potions class.”

“Yes sir.” They both mumbled into him.

Mathews pulled back. “And I’ll pay more attention in class.”

Crombie nodded enthusiastically. “And I’ll pay more attention to what I’m brewing.”

Harry nodded. “Alright. If you’ve learned your lesson, you may go.” The boys practically shot out the room, not even stopping to get their bags. Harry called Winky and had her take the boys’ school bags up to their dorm. Harry double checked Snape’s schedule and nodded. He went back into Snape’s quarters to check on the man quickly before going back to the classroom. He got out some cleaning supplies and cleaned the pile of cauldrons in the corner before scrubbing down the tables.

A glance around the room and Harry sighed before scrubbing the floor, which looked twice as dirty now that the tables were clean. He then huffed as now the counters at the side, the sink and the few shelves looked dirty. It must have been close to three in the morning before Harry finished cleaning the classroom. He had checked on Snape several times during that period and stopped no less than nine students from trying to break into Snape’s supply cupboard.

He left the door between the classroom and office open as he then sorted Snape’s office desk paperwork out, stopping another two students from trying to steal potions ingredients. By half four he sat back in Snape’s chair and grimaced. He was too tired now to stay awake much longer.

He swallowed and went back into Snape’s rooms after casting a quick locking charm on the classroom door. He raised an eyebrow at Winky who smiled up at him.

“Dobby was being tired, Sir, so I is taking over for watching Professor Snape Sir.”

Harry nodded tiredly. “Thanks Winky. Can you keep an eye on him still while I sleep? And keep an ear out for anyone trying to steal from the supply cupboards. I’ve already caught eleven students tonight.”

Winky nodded. “I will, sir. You sleep.”

Harry nodded and sank down into one of the chairs, letting his eyes fall shut as he instantly fell asleep. He felt like it had only been a second before he felt a hand gently shaking his shoulder. He forced his eyes opened and saw Snape lowering himself into the other chair.

The man nervously cleared his throat. “Mr Potter... I...”

Harry hummed. “Wabababa?”

“...Pardon?”

“Time?”

Snape glance at the clock. “It’s... just gone six...”

Harry groaned and closed his eyes again.

“Mr Harry Potter Sir has only been asleep for an hour and a half, Professor Snape Sir.”

“I-I see...” Harry felt himself lift up and he protested weakly before he was lay down on something soft and comfortable. He hummed and turned onto his side, going back off to sleep. He woke up a little while later and rubbed his eyes, which were still burning slightly. He sat up and spotted his wand on the bedside table. It was then that he realised he was in someone else’s bed.

Yesterdays memories sluggishly returned as he picked up his wand of the bedside table and cast a tempus. It was nearly eight o’clock. He stretched and noticed his shoes were off. He slid off the bed and spotted them at the foot of the bed. He slid them back on and yawned, walking into the living room.

He froze.

Snape was sitting on the sofa, staring into the fireplace. A lone tear was snaking its way down a clear track on the man’s cheek, a similar line visible on the other side. What scared Harry most was the look in the man’s eyes. Harry stepped forwards and the man slowly looked up at him. “Potter...” it came out as barely more than a whisper. “Did... did I... f-force...” the man bit his lip and took a deep breath. “Did I force myself on y-you?” His voice cracked at the end and Harry found himself sinking onto the sofa beside the man.

“Um... y-yeah... k-kind of?”

“Oh Merlin.” The man dropped his head into his hands. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Harry shook his head. “Um, no. I mean... you didn’t... in me... um... you kind of... erm... mine in... erm... you... well...”

“I got you hard and I raped you.”

“No!”

Snape looked up. “Potter, you were telling me to stop and I didn’t. I got you hard against your will, forced you to the ground and raped you. I may not have entered you but it was still rape. Besides, even if you had consented, you are underage. It was statutory rape regardless.”

“I...”

Snape shook his head. “Potter... I...” he sighed and dropped his head into his hands again. “I am so, so very sorry Mr Potter. What I have done is inexcusable. If you wish, I shall leave the school.”

Harry shook his head. “No, don’t do that. I may not like you but... I... I liked what you did. And I’m mature enough to know it’s not all your fault. You were high as a kite. I should have kept a better hold of myself and when you let go of the body bind I should have pushed you away. I shouldn’t have even let you bind me in the first place. How am I supposed to take out Voldemort if I can’t even notice someone behind me pulling their wand on me?”

Snape shook his head slowly. “It wasn’t your fault, Potter. Please don’t try to blame yourself. It was all my fault.”

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Can we pretend it never happened?”

Snape nodded. “We could... or you could report me to the headmaster and I would lose my job.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, and your life. Voldemort would kill you if you got fired. It’s not like you make a habit of having sex with students. It was a one off and it won’t happen again. No need to mention it.”

Snape nodded slowly. “So... you... forgive me?”

Harry nodded and gently ran his hand through the man’s hair. “If you think I need to, then yes. I forgive you. Personally, I don’t think that there was anything to forgive in the first place but if my forgiveness means that much to you then you have it.”

Snape let out a sound that could have been a sob if he were any other man.

“There are some potions on the desk in your office that need grading, my class did their homework in class time so we will need to revisit the wiggenweld some time, a few of the students from the other classes did a good enough job, Blaise and I think their potions could be of use in the hospital wing but that is completely up to you. I think I’ve mentally scared those two boys you had in detention last night but I don’t think they’ll be a problem in class anymore.” Harry stood up and stretched. “I’m going back to my dorm, to hopefully get some more sleep. It’s Saturday today, right?”

“Yes.”

“Wonderful.” Harry walked in front on the man and gently gripped his shoulder before leaving the room, collecting his school bag from next to the door as he did so and making his way up to Gryffindor tower. Thankfully he hadn’t had defence yesterday and none of the other teachers would mention his skipping class to Umbridge.

He waved his friends off when he stumbled into the common room and went upstairs to bed. Ron and Hermione both followed him up. He flopped face first onto his bed and weakly toed his shoes off.

“Harry?”

Harry looked up at Hermione. “Mia, I’ve been up all night making sure Snape doesn’t die in his sleep. Can I just talk to you guys later?”

Hermione bit her lip and looked reluctant to agree. Surprisingly it was Ron who nodded. “Yeah mate. You sleep. We’ll wake you in time for lunch.”

Harry nodded, face planted his pillow again and went back off to sleep, his dreams haunted by the memory of Snape’s mouth on him, his hands caressing his skin, his prick buried deep in the man’s ass. Harry woke up and groaned, thrusting his hips into his bed. He turned over and closed his eyes, imagining Snape and himself in Snape’s soft, comfy bed rather than the cold dungeon floor, hands caressing skin, mouth kissing each other or any bit of skin they could reach. He reached down and palmed himself through his trousers, moaning quietly as he imagined Snape spread out and ready for him, cock full and leaking, the man’s whimpers and moans spurring him on.

Within moments he was biting back a loud moan as he climaxed in his trousers.

He quickly cast a cleaning charm and went into the bathroom to shower before putting some clean clothes on and heading down to the common room.

Hopefully Snape didn’t come across that particular memory in their occlumency lessons, though perhaps he could persuade the man to... teach him the intricacies of being with a man. Harry bit back a smirk and sat next to his friends, banishing those thoughts from his mind.

He would probably seduce Snape over time but he wasn’t expecting the man to let him fuck him any time soon.

Hopefully not too far in the future though.


End file.
